


Off the Grid

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Cosmos wonders if Soundwave ever felt the need to just leave everything behind.





	Off the Grid

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt on my tumblr

“You ever think about just leaving everything behind?”

The question was sharp in the quiet of their quarters, even if Cosmos’ voice was soft. It jostled Soundwave out of his light doze, his visor illuminating Cosmos’ face in the darkness. His helm lay in Soundwave’s lap, giving him a full view of his face - peaceful, with dark optics, giving the illusion that he was in recharge. 

Soundwave tilted his helm at him. “What do you mean?”

Cosmos’ optical band illuminated with a single sliver of white, barely enough to qualify as being online. He stared up at Soundwave, twiddling his digits together in a nervous habit. “You know, like. Just going away. Far away. Where no one could find you. Leaving behind everything; no obligations, no rules. No one to tell you what to do.” Cosmos stopped fidgeting, powering on his optics fully, looking up at Soundwave earnestly. “That sort of thing.”

Absentmindedly, Soundwave petted Cosmos’ abdominal plating, churning the question over in his mind. His life was entirely made up of obligations, ones that he more often than not was content to follow through with. That was just the nature of Soundwave’s persona; a good soldier to the end. “Not particularly.”

Cosmos squirmed away from Soundwave’s touches. His plating had always been sensitive and his abdomen was considerably ticklish. “Why am I not surprised.”

Soundwave huffed out a chuckle. “I assume you have, then?”

“Well, yeah. There were a few times during the war I thought about it. Tempting when you spend most of your time off the map.” Cosmos shrugged. 

“What about now?” 

Cosmos sat up, sitting comfortably in Soundwave’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling close to his chassis. “Maybe if you were tempted to run away with me. But that’s not your style, huh?”

Soundwave laid his chin on Cosmos’s helm, tightening his arms around Cosmos. “I might be convinced.”


End file.
